hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1402 - 17 Chefs Compete
The second episode of Season 14 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on March 10, 2015. On that episode, crab was the main ingredient, and a know-it-all was put in their place at dinner service. Intro While going back to the dorms, Michelle admitted that she would have preferred to see Monique go home as, despite knowing that the opening night mistakes would be forgotten, she felt that nobody could be a head chef after making some silly mistakes. Monique believed that their emotions were getting in the way of the service, but after Alison bluntly told her that she should have been the one eliminated, Monique said that she did not care, leading the latter to believe that she was the weakest link of the red team. After, Alison frustratingly left as she could not get through Monique, and deemed her oblivious. Later that night, Michelle asked if anybody wanted their menu binder decorated, and Josh started to flirt with the sexy women on the red team, such as Michelle, Christine, and especially Sarah, much to T’s amusement. However, Nick felt that Josh was going out of control, told him to calm down, and Josh admitted that he had fun talking to women at the moment, as he was in better shape than when he was as a kid. Team challenge As the chefs were sleeping, Sous Chefs Andi and James woke them up at 5 AM with multiple alarm clocks, ordered everybody to find a clock, although Mieka thought that the restaurant was on fire, and Monique said that she would rather prefer Ramsay yell at her all day than listen to the cuckoo clock. After, Sous Chef James told the chefs to pack a bag as a few of them would not be going back to Hell’s Kitchen, and Adam admitted it was nerve wracking after seeing a very unhappy Ramsay the previous night. The chefs rode in the SUVs to a local beach, where Ramsay was waiting with boats, but Meghan was not looking forward to it as she was not a fan of either water or boats. Ramsay explained that after the opening night, he decided not to give them a relaxing day on the beach, and introduced the Crabs Challenge. For the first part of the challenge, both teams would go into the water on the boats to collect a minimum of 20 crabs around some buoys, and for the second part, they would be making Dungeness crab cakes. Then, Ramsay announced that the first team who would collect their 20 crabs first would get a head start for the second part. As the chefs put their life jackets on, Randy was pumped as he did a lot of boating and crab fishing back in Louisiana. As the first part began, Meghan, T, Michelle, and Christine struggled to launch their boat into the water, and later, they struggled with trying to paddle to their destination. Meanwhile, Nick, Milly, Cameron, Adam, and Brendan managed to collect five crabs in their boat, and Bret, Josh, Michael, and Randy collected six crabs, making it 11 crabs total. However, Sarah, Monique, Alison, and Mieka grabbed a cage without any crabs in it, while the men’s score rose to 18. Eventually, the men got all 20 of their crabs collected, and rowed back to shore as the women continued to look for their crabs. While Alison was disappointed that the men came first, she knew that the challenge was not over yet, and was ready to bounce back. After, both teams went to Ramsay's station, and he gave them a demonstration on how to make a Dungeness crab cake, with him revealing that he wanted three crab cakes on each plate, that each team would be working in pairs, and that the first team finishing 10 stunning plates would win the challenge. Because the men arrived at the beach first, they received a 30-second head start. The men immediately broke into pairs, with one trio consisting of Milly, Nick, and Adam, and began cooking their crab cakes. Milly revealed that while Nick and Adam would pick the crabs, he would cook them afterwards. After 30 seconds, the women began making their crab cakes as the men's trio finished their first attempt. It was accepted, and the men led 1-0., which made Milly feel like $100. However, T knew that the winner would be the team with the strongest finish, and she and Michelle got their first attempt approved, while Brendan and Cameron got their attempt approved as well, making the score 2-1 for the men. Then, Monique and Christine brought their first attempt, it was accepted, and the score was tied at 2. Josh and Randy’s first attempt got approved, along with T and Michelle’s second attempt, and it remained a 3 point tie. Then, the pairs of Mieka and Sarah, and Meghan and Alison, brought up their first attempts, and both were accepted, making the score 5-3 for the women. By that point, the only pair that did not finish a dish yet was Bret and Michael, and Bret got frustrated as his partner was moving very slowly, with Ramsay saying that Michael looked like he was sunbathing on the beach. Despite that, the two of them finally brought their first attempt, it got approved, and the score was 5-4 for the women. Then, the pairs of Monique and Christine, and Josh and Randy, each got their second attempts accepted, and the score was 6-5 for the women. T and Michelle’s third attempt was accepted, the score was 7-5 for the women, and Milly got concerned as Michelle was killing it. Brendan and Cameron’s second attempt was accepted, along with Milly, Nick, and Adam’s attempt, and the score was tied at 7. Then, Mieka and Sarah’s second attempt was accepted, along with Meghan and Alison’s attempt, and the score was 9-7 for the women. However, while working on their third attempt, Sarah accidentally dropped her crab cake on the table, forcing the other pairs to rush. Fortunately, T and Michelle’s fourth attempt was accepted, and the women won the challenge 10-7. The men were pissed by their loss as they had a 30-second head start over the women, and Cameron felt that they themselves were the reason they lost. Reward The women were rewarded with a trip to Scottsdale, Arizona, traveling through cactus trails by horseback, and a dinner at the Four Seasons Resort. Sarah was excited about the horseback ride a she was an equestrian at high school, while Christine did not care about the reward as she wanted to win. When they got to their plane, they found Marino waiting for them, and Alison was happy that they were going to enjoy Arizona as a team. At Scottsdale, the women went to Cape Creek Outfitters Ranch for horseback riding, but Monique struggled to get on her horse as she hated them, much to T’s annoyance. Later that night, the women enjoyed their dinner with Marino, Monique and T believed that their victory was the confidence boost they needed, and the latter declared the women became on point because of it. Punishment The men were punished by prepping shrimp, clams, and lobster for a seafood special during the next service. Bret was not happy about their loss as he hated losing. During the punishment, Brendan complained that he had a lot of shrimp up to his neck, complained about having sand up his butt crack, and called it a fucking nightmare. Then, Cameron told the men to wear gloves when cleaning the sea urchins as they were poisonous, but Brendan felt that he was delusional on how good he was. Josh was annoyed by Cameron’s know-it-all attitude, and warned him to have his big feet up his ass. Cameron realized that his teammates were annoyed by his attitude, and left the blue kitchen in the middle of punishment. However, while Cameron believed that he was the strongest cook on the team, the rest of the men were pissed that he left, even when he decided to come back and help. Despite that, Cameron apologized to Josh over his attitude, and the latter accepted his apologies. Before service The next day, both teams began prepping, but Ramsay noticed Michael reading through the recipe book, ripped up the cheat sheet he made, and asked him to yell in the mirror what the ingredients for the risotto were. When Michael called oil as the first ingredient, Ramsay corrected with rice, while calling him a fucking pellock. Nick called Michael a hot mess, and while he did not want to get personal, he called the latter the weakest chef on the blue team so far. However, Milly wanted to win service, and promised Michael that he would have his back. Meanwhile, Mieka proved to be confused on what the ingredients were for each dish, and while Christine and Alison tried to help her, Meghan felt that Mieka did not have as much experience like the rest of them, but was willing to find out what would happen. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Jai Rodriguez, Adam Devine, Anders Holm, and Blake Anderson were in attendance, and a shrimp scampi special was served tableside by Sarah and Adam. The men got their first ticket, and while Milly knew that appetizers had to be fast, Ramsay noticed that Michael sent a beet salad that was not on order, he accused him of cooking for his imaginary friends, and Josh asked what he was doing. Michael claimed that he thought he heard it being called, but Ramsay told him to wake up. In the red kitchen, T refused to let the kitchen sink on hot appetizers, but that offended Monique as she knew how to make them, and accused T of having a big personality and a big mouth. In the blue kitchen, Cameron and Brendan communicated with Milly, but Cameron got confused on Milly’s response, much to Brendan’s dismay. Then, Cameron sent raw scallops, a pissed Ramsay reminded the men that they were still on their first ticket, Milly knew that Cameron did not flip the scallops, and the men were forced to start over. Cameron knew that he fucked up, and Ramsay told him that he was cooking the scallops with too much oil in the pan, before giving him a demonstration on how to properly cook them. However, Cameron felt intimidated by Ramsay’s presence. In the red kitchen, Mieka struggled to get the garnish station organized for a squash blossom, a dismayed Michelle knew that they could not send any of their food until garnish was ready, and Monique claimed that she could feel Mieka’s nerves. However, Mieka continued to be confused while prepping her blossom, and an annoyed Alison said that she needed to get it together, especially when she was working only one item at a time. Despite that, Mieka was finally able to serve her squash blossom to the pass. Thirty minutes into service, Cameron continued to struggle on the refire, and Milly accused him of being afraid of the food. Then, Cameron sent his scallops, and despite Nick hoping that they were good, they were overcooked, an angry Ramsay led the men outside of the kitchen, and Nick was fearful that they were getting kicked out. In the pantry room, Ramsay demanded to know what was going on, Cameron took the blame, and the men was ordered to have a one-minute meeting to get their shit together. After Josh got the men organized, they attempted to go back into the kitchen, only to find out that there was no door handle to go outside. Realizing that, Ramsay opened the door for them, much to Sous Chef James’ amusement, and the men got back to their stations. Bret knew that they had to bounce back, and the men were finally able to send their first order because of Brendan’s scallops. In the red kitchen, the women were moving onto entrées, but Mieka got overwhelmed on garnishes again. When everybody asked Mieka for a time, she got annoyed, and said that not even her girlfriend was calling out her name that much. However, Meghan told her that it was not rocket science, and an annoyed Ramsay told them not to let the garnish station slow them down. In the blue kitchen, the men finally found a rhythm, and were moving onto entrées. Brendan decided to take the lead after the men’s slow start, but while Josh’s lamb was cooked perfectly, his own salmon was burnt on one side, and Ramsay forced him and Cameron to eat their mistake at the chefs table, while ordering Marino to give the men some wine and cutlery. While eating, Cameron felt very humbled by the situation. In the red kitchen, Alison was giving directions to Michelle, but the latter did not appreciate it as she knew how to cook meat, and the two of them started to chafe over their different methods of speed. An impatient Ramsay asked why the lamb was taking too long, and got angry when T answered the question, leading him to remind Michelle and Alison that T was not there to wipe their butts. One hour and a half into service, Michael was on the fish station, covering for Cameron and Brendan, but was pushed away when the two of them came back, and he did not have enough time to put his scallops on. Then, Brendan sent the scallops, they were raw, and a pissed Ramsay kicked him, Cameron, and Michael out of the kitchen. Back in the dorms, Brendan deemed it very embarrassing, and was very disappointed in his poor performance. Despite Cameron trying to reassure Brendan that he was not going home, the latter was doubtful. In the blue kitchen, Bret and Milly were assigned to the fish station, and Josh knew that they had to turn it around. However, when Nick and Josh struggled to recite the next order, a pissed Ramsay said that he had never seen a team more fragmented in his entire life, and kicked the rest of the men out. Back in the dorms, Milly was not happy as he had never been kicked out of a kitchen in his entire life. As Ramsay and Sous Chef James finished the men’s tickets, the women rallied behind Mieka, and managed to complete service without any more mistakes, which Michelle called amazing. Post-mortem After service, the men went back downstairs, and Ramsay admitted that he was speechless over the multiple poor performances, before calling it ridiculous. Then, the men were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Bret was pissed that the men failed to meet his expectations, and after Nick voiced out that they had to get rid of their weakest link, Cameron considered Michael. However, Milly argued that Michael was on point the entire night, and Michael himself reminded Cameron about how he was pushed away without dropping his scallops. Then, Milly believed that Cameron and Brendan should be nominated for their poor performance on fish, and Bret told Cameron that he should go home if he could not cook scallops in front of Ramsay. However, while Brendan wanted to redeem himself in the future, Cameron stated that he would fight to stay in the competition if he was nominated. While Cameron was the obvious nominee, the men struggled to pick either Michael or Brendan as the second. Elimination Bret announced Cameron as the blue team’s first nominee, and Michael as the second. During their pleas, Cameron said that he could learn from his mistakes, while Michael said that while he made mistakes on the opening night, he felt that the fish station sunk the blue team. After, Ramsay noticed Cameron looking very nervous, and despite reminding him that he was there to help, Cameron admitted that he crumbled when Ramsay came to his station earlier. Then, Ramsay asked Michael why he was reading the recipe book two minutes before service began, which he answered that it was a prep list to help him. In the end, Ramsay eliminated Cameron for his poor performance on fish, and being too intimidated by his presence. During his exit interview, Cameron admitted that was not as smart as he thought he was. After Cameron left, Ramsay said that while the cooking industry was difficult, he reminded them that they had to survive it, before dismissing the chefs. Josh believed that with Cameron gone, the blue team took a big step forward, while Alison felt that the red team was on top. Michael refused to let Ramsay break him, and knew that he was a strong chef in his own heart. Ramsay's comment: "Cameron was too intimidated to perform when I was watching him. So I did him a favor and made sure that he doesn't have to be around me anymore." Category:Episodes Category:Season 14